The field of the invention is puzzles or games and the invention relates more specifically to games which utilize sets of colored cubes.
Over the years, numerous games have been developed which utilize blocks or cubes having different colors. The object of the game is to arrange the colors in some desired orientation. One such game which was popular some years ago was called "Instant Insanity." As the name implies, this puzzle was very difficult to solve and the users often became frustrated by their inability to arrive at the correct solution. Another cube puzzle is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,645. Unlike "Instant Insanity" each cube face has more than one color and the object of the game is to arrange the cubes so that adjacent cubes define a particular arrangement or combination of colors on the surface of the combined cubes. Another color association game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,671 where colored panels are used. A game utilizing hexagonal blocks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,250 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 854,547 and 487,798 utilize cards or tablets also having indicia or colors on the face thereof. Cubes having the markings of the suits in a deck of playing cards are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,541.
The essence of a successful puzzle is to arrive at a degree of difficulty which neither frustrates the user by being too difficult nor bores the user by being too easy to solve. Another shortcoming of several of the prior art puzzles is the difficulty in manufacturing the finished product. This is particularly true where there are numerous different colors on the same face of each cube such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,645.